


Continue?

by jumbi



Series: Filling the Void [1]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, pregame, you have too much time on your hands bud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbi/pseuds/jumbi
Summary: our hero struggles with the aftermath of the events leading up to meeting timpani.





	Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> this short scene takes place in my larger comic story "filling the void". it sits between scenes 4 and 5 (in which blumiere's father discovers the existence of timpani, and then in which timpani and blumiere decide they are in love).

It would just… be so  _easy_.

The thought came to him abruptly. He regarded it warily. “Give up.” The refrain interrupted him every minute of the night. He could try to read, to distract himself, but the ink on the page ceased to have any meaning under those rattling thoughts. So he had given that up. He didn’t even know how long ago. Time had ceased to hold any meaning in the endless gray walls.

One of the bits had informed him of the date recently. The yearly reminder… The spring equinox. He’d been surprised to find he was nineteen years old- only nineteen? How had an eternity not passed?

… It would be easy to try again.

How had he survived the cliff the first time? When he’d woken up in Timpani’s home, he seemed somewhat injured… But he thought the fall would do  _more_. Was he really that resilient? If the cliff didn’t kill him, what could?

He shook his head, leaving himself dizzy at the motion. He didn’t even remember jumping. He’d been looking down… and then… Timpani’s home.

Timpani… How could he ever understand why she’d taken him into her home? How could he hope to understand how she had so flippantly dismissed his fate? He had never thought of it that way… living and  _not_ fulfilling his destiny. Choosing not to kill others, nor himself. Was it really that simple? How had it not occurred to him? So stupid.

The crisp spring wind woke him from his thoughts when it ruffled his fur the wrong way. Right… Outdoors had moving air. He leaned back against the roof, sheltered from the wind, to stare up at the sky instead of the trees. Before Timpani, he’d only come up here a few times. But lately, the sky was all he wanted to see.

Maybe if he jumped up first, if he flew as high as he could, to give himself more altitude, before falling down the cliff side…

He shifted his weight more to his left side, the roof’s ancient shingles creaking. Timpani would be sad if he was late for another meeting. Or worse, missed it. He couldn’t bear the thought of even Timpani’s frown, much less her tears. No. Soon it would be dawn, and he could go see her again instead. He couldn’t disappoint her. She was the first person to ever care about Blumiere.


End file.
